


i've never known love like this

by linafilin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Returning Home, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: Самым важным после всех поездок, после всех тех встреч и обязательств, которые они должны были выполнить, после всего того, что они запланировали и воплотили в жизнь, после того невероятного давления, спустя сотни городов и тысячи километров — самое важное — это вернуться домой. Или: история о том, как после многих возвращений Фил однажды не выдерживает и решает, что пора кардинально менять их с Дэном отношения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> первое, что я хочу сказать — это то, что я уже посмотрела шоу и документалку, поэтому в работе есть парочка незначительных спойлеров и намёков, основанных только на моём собственном воображении и сталкерской натуре (что поделать, период беспробудного запоя по джонлоку мимо не проходит).
> 
> второе — конечно же, то, как я горжусь мальчиками и тем, что они смогли создать. просто потому, что этим самым они дали надежду многим другим (и таким отчаянным мечтателям, как я).
> 
> третье — в тексте есть часть, которую просила моя подруга. я не знаю, откуда она её взяла, если эта часть — фрагмент какой-то книги или фильма — скажите, пожалуйста, я укажу источник. сама эта часть основана на вот этих словах: https://goo.gl/r2R6BZ
> 
> четвёртое — это сонгфик, поэтому вот саундтреки:  
> Niall Horan – This Town  
> The Girl And The Dreamcatcher – Make You Stay (основной и самый важный, он же дал название)  
> Twenty One Pilots – Ride 
> 
> пятое — название переводится как "я никогда не знал подобной любви", потому что, пожалуй, это именно то, что я могу сказать про пхан.
> 
> и шестое — я всех очень люблю, заранее прошу не бояться высказать своё конструктивное мнение, потому что я очень люблю отзывы.

  
Самым важным после всех поездок, после всех тех встреч и обязательств, которые они должны были выполнить, после всего того, что они запланировали и воплотили в жизнь, после того невероятного давления, спустя сотни городов и тысячи километров — самое важное — это вернуться домой.  
  
Иногда возвращение было чем-то нежелательным, чем-то, что вполне могло бы подождать, оно казалось преждевременным, словно они ещё не успели — Дэн не до конца воплотил свои планы в жизнь, Фил — не до конца раскрылся и… всё не до конца.  
  
Что, впрочем, почти всегда является правдой: не раскрыться до конца, не быть настолько откровенным, насколько хотелось бы, не показать всё то, что внутри и изнутри.  
  
Но чаще всего возвращение предполагает то, что первые два дня они не распаковывают вещи, достают только зубные щётки и вытряхивают кучу купленных сладостей, чаще всего они сидят эти самые два дня на полу в гостиной вместе (Фил притаскивает два одеяла из их спален, а Дэн достаёт глубокие миски для конфет и печенья), они смотрят сериалы, вытянув ноги и опираясь спиной на диван, касаясь руками и задевая друг друга, иногда они засыпают прямо посреди очередной серии и просыпаются с переплетёнными лодыжками в объятиях друг друга и с ломотой в спине из-за того, что спали в ворохе одеял на полу.  
  
Чаще всего они никак это не обсуждают, потому что через два дня возвращаются каждый к себе, они ведь всё же друзья, которым просто очень сложно бывает войти в общий ритм, сложно бывает именно _вернуться домой_ , привыкнуть вновь к тому, что совсем не обязательно находиться рядом и вместе _всегда и навсегда_ каждый час в сутки.  
  
Ещё реже — всего пару раз за всё время — они просыпаются, и Дэн подаётся немного вперёд, а Фил легко целует его в губы, потом они встают, собирают одеяла и расходятся по своим спальням, и это то, что каждый раз разбивает Филу сердце.  
  
Сложнее всего вернуться домой оказывается после того, как они спят фактически всё время в одной кровати в том офигенно крутом автобусе, потому что, ну же, не может же Дэн всё время мучиться на той крошечной койке, не может же у него всё время так болеть спина и затекать плечи, поэтому случаев, когда Дэн нагло засыпает у Фила под боком по вечерам, становится так много, что их можно уже назвать чем-то обыденным и привычным.  
  
Дома у них две удобные кровати, и нет никакого смысла спать вместе, поэтому вот эти первые два дня оказываются такими важными и немного интимными, они сразу же цепляются друг за друга, не успев толком уснуть, они обнимаются и смотрят серию очередного аниме, и Фил обхватывает Дэна за плечи и прижимает к себе, а тот лежит у него на груди, перекинув руку через живот и забросив ногу на бедро.  
  
Это не длится дольше положенного срока, всего лишь два дня, а потом — новые планы, новые дела, новые вещи, которые нужно сделать.  
  
Потом — целая жизнь и относительно большой перерыв перед очередным рывком, рывком выматывающим, но всё же они делают то, что любят, делают то, что они так давно хотели, то, о чём они мечтали, потому что, ну же, они всего лишь два парня, которые каким-то образом выстроили целый огромный мир, которые воплотили его во что-то потрясающее, и это, чем, право же, им всё же стоит гордиться.  
  
Фил думает об этом каждый раз, когда видит людей, которые приходят к ним, когда слышит то, что они им говорят, и он и правда понимает, что это — весь этот _мир-Дэна-и-Фила_  — это то, что стоит всех этих усилий и напряжённой работы, если хотя бы один раз они смогли спасти кого-то от их внутренних демонов.  
  
Единственное, о чём он вообще хоть немного жалеет, так это о том, что Дэн ничего не знает.  
  
Единственное, что разбивает сердце Филу каждый чёртов раз — это то, что Дэн, при всей его шутливой заботливости, при всём его очаровательном обаянии, при всём при том, что делает его тем Дэном, которого Фил так сильно любит, он не знает ничего.  
  
Дэн всё ещё бывает жутко не уверен в себе и в том, что он значит так много, что он всё ещё не находит смелости хоть однажды ответить на те редкие (честное слово, это было всего — сколько? —  _два или три раза_ , Фил точно не знает) невинные поцелуи, которые почему-то не казались чем-то неправильным и инородным, чем-то, что надо бы однажды остановить или запретить открыто.  
  
Поэтому, когда они снова оказываются дома, бросают чемоданы у порога, Фил решает, что с него хватит.  
  
Ведь, честное слово, это совсем не в его характере — мучиться и ждать, потому что, ну, сколько можно-то уже оттягивать и ждать, пока Дэн наконец открыто даст разрешение.  
  
_Потому что Фил знает, что спросить разрешения у такого парня, как Дэн, автоматически приравнивается к отказу._  
  
Фил знает это, потому что уже слишком хорошо он изучил Дэна, и он знает также, что, даже если Дэн хоть вполовину так влюблён, как сам Фил, ему будет достаточно, потому что этого уже много, ведь так?  
  
Поэтому Фил не спрашивает, он просто поднимает Дэна за руки, пока тот копается у себя в сумке в поисках зубной щётки, и смотрит несколько мгновений ему в глаза, чтобы дать понять о своих намерениях предельно точно, он успевает заметить едва видимое _одобрение_ в глазах Дэна, а потом он закрывает свои собственные глаза и просто целует его.  
  
Без лишних слов и экивоков.  
  
Дэн, на удивление, не замирает бестолковой статуей — чистым воплощением замешательства и испуга, о, нет, совсем нет, потому что он облегчённо выдыхает и целует Фила в ответ, потому что, ну же, Фил не мог ведь быть настолько слеп, верно?  
  
Дэн знает, что он сделал бы всё — _всё-всё на свете_ , — если бы знал, как, если бы он понимал, как не навредить, как не разрушить всё то, что уже есть и есть так долго и так прекрасно.  
  
Поэтому он целует в ответ увлечённо и отчаянно, он пальцами хватается за футболку Фила и скользит выше, он обхватывает ладонями лицо Фила и немного отстраняется, прижимаясь лбом.  
  
Фил задыхается, он плывёт в какой-то безумной эйфории, он держит Дэна за плечи и думает только о том, как сильно это всё, о том, что в его животе даже не бабочки, а самые настоящие взрывы сверхновых, и это то самое, то, что он всегда себе представлял, то, что он хотел так сильно.  
  
Фил открывает глаза и видит, что Дэн смотрит прямо на него, смотрит с таким захватывающим дух чувством, что в груди всё прошивает навылет, что, кажется, вынести это невозможно в одиночку.  
  
И Фил снова закрывает глаза, когда чувствует, что его глаза жжёт от того, что кажется, слёзы готовы политься ручьём от невыносимого облегчения, а Дэн просто прижимает его к себе и мягко целует в лоб, и это каким-то образом оказывается тем, что добивает Фила окончательно, потому что вот этот заботливый, сильный парень оказался тем, кто в состоянии _удержать_ Фила в руках.  
  
И они бы могли быть кем угодно, ведь так? Они и так много кем были друг для друга, но это всё гораздо больше, чем та слабая юношеская влюблённость, потому что это уже то, что называется семьёй, любовью и искренней привязанностью, это то, что долговечно, это то, что совсем не может быть чем-то временным и бессмысленным, это то, что принадлежит только им.  
  
В тёмном коридоре их двое, в тёмном коридоре стоят их сумки и чемоданы, в тёмном коридоре удобно толкнуть Фила к стене и, прижавшись всем телом, влажно и смазано поцеловать, немного неловко, но всё же чувственно и глубоко.  
  
И поэтому, когда Фил, отрываясь ненадолго, спускается поцелуями вниз, по скуле, щеке и к шее, Дэн шепчет:  
  
— Мы наконец дома, ведь так?  
  
Фил отвечает:  
  
— Мы всегда дома, если рядом.  
  
И Дэн удовлетворённо хмыкает и запрокидывает голову назад, подставляясь под нежные поцелуи и вплетая пальцы в волосы Фила, потому что это то, что он всегда любил делать — ерошить волосы Фила, даже когда тот возмущался наглости и уворачивался от длинных ладоней Дэна.  
  
— Мало что меняется, по сути, — внезапно говорит Фил и поднимает голову, после того, как раз десять- _сто-тысячу-миллион_ поцеловал шею Дэна и его ключицы.  
  
Дэн вопросительно фыркает и кладёт руку Филу на щеку:  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он и мягко улыбается, а Фил подвисает, глядя на его ямочки.  
  
— Мм? — тянет Фил и пытается сосредоточиться.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под этим твоим «мало что меняется»? — с ухмылкой закатывает глаза Дэн и проводит большим пальцем по едва заметным синякам под глазами Фила — перелёты и невыносимый джетлаг всё же делают своё дело, и, как бы им сильно не хотелось, всё же придётся сейчас переместиться куда-то поближе к кровати — неважно, чья это кровать будет, по сути.  
  
— Я о том, что между нами, по сути, мало что поменяется, понимаешь? Мы всё так же будем жить вместе, всё так же решать наши бытовые проблемы, всё так же будем работать над новыми проектами, — говорит Фил, изо всех сил стараясь не зевать.  
  
— Мы будем всё так же вместе, это да, — отвечает Дэн и берёт Фила за руку, он ведёт его в спальню (свою, конечно же), и продолжает говорить уже в комнате, когда стаскивает футболку с себя и бросает её куда-то на пол: — Но мы будем также делать много других вещей, которые не делали раньше, ведь так?  
  
Фил смотрит на него, сонно потирая глаза, он говорит:  
  
— Одну минуту.  
  
А потом скрывается в ванной, где снимает линзы, умывается, а потом возвращается к Дэну, который уже избавился от джинсов и забрался под одеяло.  
  
Фил быстро раздевается, а Дэн приглашающе откидывает для него одеяло, и вот уже он лежит рядом с Дэном, тот поворачивается к нему и обнимает, потому что, конечно же, ничего не меняется, Дэну всё же нужно обнимать что-то во сне, а сейчас с ним рядом Фил, и это лучшее, что может быть, лучшее, что только можно себе вообразить.  
  
Дэн сонно шепчет:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда?  
  
И Фил чувствует, как все цепи, сковывающие его грудь, наконец спадают и разваливаются на части, он буквально чувствует это и улыбается, уткнувшись носом Дэну в ямочку между ключицами.  
  
— Теперь знаю, — фыркает Фил и продолжает улыбаться, в то время как Дэн шутливо тычет его пальцем под рёбра.  
  
— О, не говори, что ты не знал этого раньше, ни за что не поверю.  
  
— Вообще-то, нет, не знал, — говорит Фил полушутливо и смотрит на Дэна. — Но спасибо, что сказал.  
  
— Обращайся, — довольно отвечает Дэн и шепчет: — Я чертовски сильно люблю тебя, Фил Лестер, но сейчас я так же чертовски хочу спать, так что…  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — улыбается Фил и закрывает глаза, когда чувствует губы Дэна на лбу.  
  
Ведь, право же, самое важное после каждой поездки — иметь возможность вернуться домой; в то место, где можно просто быть собой.  



End file.
